Selenis
Selenis Zea is the main protagonist of the comic. She is a clone, or rather one of a long line of clones. The original Selenis was a scientist who set up a secret cloning facility on an uninhabited planet. But the cloning-tech is not perfect... She can be hired as an Bounty-Hunter / Assassin. Early in the story she is hired by Solvan Mar to catch/kill Vero Plank, but it ended with her death at a Perriman cloning facility, where she gave her final words of him using the technology for his survival. Her 33rd clone activated in her remote headquarters, where the subsequent stories focus on her since then. Biography Not much is known about Selenis Zea except as a middle-aged scientist who was experimenting on cloning techniques, which she was ruthless in her goals that she ordered the termination of the first clone despite having displayed human personality. Many decades, even centuries, have passed with her clones lengthening her lifespan even to the point where her youthful appearance baffled many of those who knew her decades ago. During the course of her long life, Selenis also saved Margrave's life fifty years ago. Her occupation mainly involved assassination, capturing targets, or locating Perriman's technology. Alert! More extent to her origin had been exposed when she visited the Burne Unit, where the owner had been testing on sensory manipulation. During her test, she--or rather her progenitor--was shown to have a seeminly decent childhood with both parents before her adult life as a scientist working on a laboratory attacked by an unknown force. As the sole survivor of the attack, she salvaged from the ruins to build her own cloning laboratory where she laid a foundation for her long line of clones. Due to the program's malfunctions from consciousnesses of Selenis' deceased clones proceeding to attack the owner at Selenis' mental command, many aspects of the past life has and its date been left unknown. By Episode 33, Selenis met Luna--who was cloned as a child form as a way to create a stable variation compared to adult. As Selenis comforted Luna after she was distressed upon her revelation, much hint had been made that Selenis herself might have shared similiar origins as Luna. Ends Clones As Selenis had been cloned multiple times, the comic had detailed her deaths and rebirths throughout the series with their numbers, comic count lifespans, and causes below. Exceptions include the clones from Episode 14 and Episode 27 as both of them were contemporaneous creations for prototype test and emergency defense respectively. As of now, Selenis 39 is an example of a contemporaneous clone who coexisted with her previous clone even if it was brief. * Selenis 32 (Unknown Past- Episode 10 Page147): Gunshot from Vero Plank during the struggle in Episode 10. * Selenis 33 (Episode 11 Page07-Episode 11 Page133): Shot by Solvan Mars' assistant before being executed upon her near death. * Selenis 34 (Episode 12 Page 2 - Episode 12 Page 14): Poison Gas released by her facility's AI, Mother. * Selenis 35 (Episode 12 Page 16- Episode 17 Page 126): Caught in the center of nuclear bombardment after Earth Revival Cult's facility was compromised after her infiltration. * Selenis 36 (Episode 18 Page 2 - Episode 20 Page 62): Suicide by jumping off a skyscraper to prevent tracking. * Selenis 37 (Episode 21 Page 2- Episode 35 Page 62): Suicide by poison implanted in her teeth after unable to leave Perriman during the confrontation. * Selenis 38 (Episode 36 Page 2- Episode 36 Page 79): Suicide by activating self-destruct system of her cloning facility during a confrontation with Oswalt. * Selenis 39 (Episode 36 Page 52 - Present) Gallery Selenis_Zea_Original.jpg|Original Selenis Selenis_0.jpg|Selenis 0 Selenis_Zea_Avatar_Clone_Vats.png|Cloning Vats Selenis_Zea_Spacesuit.png|Spacesuit (26) 0021.jpg|Space Suit (Full Feature) SelenisArmor.png|Selenis Power Armor (Episode 36) Trivia * According to Ben Chamberlain, Selenis Zea sterilized her clones as preventative measure on complications brought on by possibly having children or pregnancy. * Though rare, Selenis has the ability to create contemporaneous clones, which she activated one during her 37th clone due to the facility's intrusion by a group of soldiers. Category:Person